


It’s Only One Night, We’ll Just Share the Bed

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during <i>Camping</i>, while everyone is at the Quiet Corn B&B.</p><p>Please assume that Ron did not walk in on Leslie doing work in the dining room listening to <i>Steal My Sunshine</i>, by one-hit wonder Len. Because this totally happened instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Only One Night, We’ll Just Share the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more fic [nutriyumaddict](http://nutriyumaddict.tumblr.com)

 “Ben?”  

His eyes are closed but Leslie thinks he can’t possibly be comfortable in the fussy-looking chair, in the Quiet Corn’s doily-covered living room. At first, she wonders why he doesn’t just sleep on the couch but then she notices all the cats there.   

Right.  

“Ben?” She tries again and he jumps slightly at the intrusion. “Sorry. Sorry, I just–”  

“Hey,” he says, opening his eyes.   

“Why aren’t you upstairs? Weren’t you and Tom going to share a room?”

  “We were but he called the bed and I tried to sleep on the floor, but the cat smell was horrible down there. And then he fell asleep in like ten minutes, so I thought maybe I would try to sleep on the other side of the bed, but then that one scene from _Planes, Trains, and Automobiles_ popped into my head. You know, when they share the bed and–”

  Leslie interrupts him by laughing. “You didn’t want to accidentally put your hand between two pillows?”  

“No. Or, um, have a hand between my two pillows.”   After he says it, he kind of shudders and then Ben blushes and makes a face like he can’t believe he said that to her. But when Leslie realizes that they’re basically talking about Ben’s balls and people putting their hands between Ben’s balls, she feels her own cheeks warming up.

  “I just got groped by the city manager not too long ago,” Leslie says quickly, hoping to change the subject.  

“Yeah, that…was weird,” Ben agrees, giving her a small smile.   

“It was. But really, it wasn’t even the most awkward way I’ve ever been felt up,” she adds, taking note of his confused expression. She turns around. “Come on.”   

“What?”

  “You can stay in my room. I’m just up and working anyway, someone might as well use my bed.”  

* * *  

When they get to her bedroom, Ben is relieved to see that Leslie must have already de-catted the space. Although it’s just as frilly and tacky as the room upstairs, at least this suite smells slightly fresher.

  “I opened the window earlier,” she tells him, by way of explanation. “It helped with the cat smell.”

  “Smart,” he responds, grins.  

“Yeah. So, right there, _monsieur_ , is my bed. _Le bed_. I don’t know why I’m speaking French, we’re in America,” she clarifies. “Indiana. So, feel free to sleep and I’m just going to do some brainstorming over here,” Leslie gestures to the table where her laptop is set up. “I’ll be quiet.”

  “Are you sure you’re not tired? It’s your bed. I don’t want to–”

  “I’m fine!” She tells him enthusiastically. “I’m just going to burn the ol’ midnight oil and come up with an amazing idea.”  

“Alright,” Ben answers, lying down on top of the covers.

  It’s not even ten minutes before he opens his eyes and looks over at her–amazing and awe-inspiring Leslie, who he’s come to realize that he’s more than just a little bit attracted to and will probably miss a lot when he eventually heads out back on the road.   She’s yawning and her eyes look all sleepy and she’s mumbling something about a _Hogwart’s-themed corn maze with owl helpers_ and then crumpling a post-it note up and throwing it on the floor and…this is not right. She should be sleeping in her own bed.

  “Leslie, come on, you’re tired. You lie down. I’ll  just go back to the living room.”

  “No,” she insists. “No. I invited you into my bed so…” she trails off, blushing just a bit. It’s cute, Ben thinks, before he can stop himself. So adorably, sexily cute. “Um, I mean, you get the bed. I’ll just…” she stops talking and looks around the room.  

“Leslie, I’ll go,” he starts to get up.

  “No. This is stupid. We’re adults and it’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”  

“What?” Ben responds hesitantly. “Um, what?”  

“Unless you want to go back upstairs and spoon with Tom? Or try to sleep on a doily-covered chair?”

  “No. I think I’ll pass on both of those,” he says.  

“Okay, so it’s a big bed. Just stay here. It’s fine.”  

“Are you sure?”   

“It’s fine,” she repeats.  

He watches as Leslie pulls off the hoodie and sits down on the other side of the bed. She tugs her hair loose and Ben really wants nothing more than to sit up and kiss her neck.

  Whoa.   

“See? This isn’t weird,” Leslie tell him a few minutes later as she lies down next to him, just gets right under the covers and everything, like them sleeping together is completely natural. “We’re just work colleagues sharing a bed.”  

“Sure,” Ben agrees, wide eyed and staring up at the ceiling. “It’s um, all good.”

  “Exactly. You know, you can take your pants off. Jeans can’t be that comfortable to sleep in,” Leslie adds helpfully.  

“Oh, I’m fine. It’s um, fine. Thanks though.”  

“Okay. Well, at least get under the covers, Ben.”  

“Alright.” He does–he gets under the covers in a bed right next to Leslie.

  Yeah. This isn’t weird at all.  

* * *   

Ben wakes up in the middle of the night and he feels good. All warm and comfy, his arm wrapped around something soft and cuddly and oh fuck, it's…Leslie. And to be very specific, his palm is cupping her breast. Her very nice, warm, round breast.  

And _this_ , he realizes, is now probably the most awkward way she’s ever been felt up.  

Leslie’s got to be asleep, he decides, otherwise she’d move his hand or pull away, right? Maybe if he slowly moves his hand down, but when he tries that, Ben very quickly becomes aware of two things. One, that she’s not wearing a bra anymore and two, even with her thin blue t-shirt still on, when he accidentally brushes against her nipple, it gets all pebbly and hard under his fingertips.  

Ben holds in a groan. Leslie however, does not and he listens to her make a little throaty noise.   He silently wills his dick to not react to the wonderful breast in his hand or the breathy, sexy noise he just heard. God, or the way he’s all kind of pressed against her back, his hips pushed against her ass. Her soft, curvy ass and…damn it. Too late, he thinks, he’s definitely starting to get hard.

  But really, why is he even surprised? He’s in bed with Leslie, of course he’s getting turned on. He should have stayed upstairs and slept with Tom.  

If his other hand wasn’t wedged under Leslie’s pillow, Ben would definitely use it to rub his face in frustration.

  * * *

  Leslie is pretty sure Ben’s asleep.   He was even snoring for a bit, but instead of being annoying, it was kind of cute. He was spooning her and making these little noises against her neck and then his arm had wrapped around her and slid up further until his palm was right around her breast..and there it stayed. 

Great, she’s the one with a _hand between her two pillows_ and as soon as she thinks that, she almost laughs, but then Ben’s hips are pressing against her ass and instead, she releases the tension with a slow, steady breath before she pushes back just a bit. Just a teeny tiny bit. And then she wiggles.  

Minutes later, Ben brushes his fingers against her, and of course when he rubs against her nipple she moans. It just feels so good, she can’t help herself.  

Crap on a carrot stick.  

Leslie feels Ben still suddenly behind her but she’s pretty sure he’s still out or else he would move his hand all the way off her or move back or something, right? And sure, she should probably move away as well, but this all just feels so good–like really, really good.  

Soon, even with his jeans still on, she can feel him start to press against her ass and this time she manages to swallow the groan. Nerdy, hard-ass fascist, numbers-robot Ben is turning her on like crazy, but really, Leslie reasons, he’s not all those things anymore–he’s caring, sweet, sexy, dorky Ben, who’s warm and cuddly and currently snuggling into her with warm, exploring hands and a curious, friendly penis.  

Leslie closes her eyes and slowly rubs her thighs together.

  * * *

  He really doesn’t know what to do.   

She’s still sleeping, so he should absolutely back off, just move away, turn over, and stick to his side of the bed. Forget anything ever happened. But she’s…squirming. Pushing back into him and wiggling around and if Ben didn’t know better, he’d say she was getting off?

  Good lord.

  “ _Mmmmmm-hmmmmm_.”  

Leslie releases a soft moan and it goes straight to Ben’s cock and without even realizing what he’s doing, his fingertips lightly, deliberately slide across her nipple again. The response is immediate–he feels Leslie shudder and her thighs rub together again and her ass pushes back and this time, Ben thrusts his hips forward, lightly grinding against her butt.  

Soon, she’s making these little gasping noises and Ben is pretty sure that she’s having an orgasm in her sleep.

  * * *

  When he stays wrapped around her, Leslie makes the decision to sneakily slide her hand into her pants. He’s still sleeping, so Ben won’t know what’s happening and the feeling of him against her is just fueling her arousal. Plus, she figures an orgasm will probably make it easier to fall asleep?

  She’s all wet between her thighs and Ben feels so good behind her that she can’t help moaning just a little.   Leslie pushes back and wiggles some more, as her finger slides around her clit. Ben is lightly thrusting against her ass in his sleep and she can feel him all hard and then it’s starting…deep in the pit of her stomach, spreading out and taking over her whole body until she’s shuddering and trying to keep silent through an incredible, stress-releasing, head-clearing orgasm.  

* * *   

Ben pretty much can’t believe he just came in his pants like a teenager, holding and pushing against a _coming-in-her-sleep_ Leslie.   

Oh wait. Yes he can.   

Afterwards, he slides his hand down and off her chest, but keeps it around her middle and when she lazily pushes back again, he smiles. Since she’s not awake, he leans forward and does what he’s wanted to since she first got into bed with him–he lightly kisses her neck.

And then Ben closes his eyes again.

  * * *

  
Maybe it’s the metaphorical stars she just saw, but one of the last thoughts that Leslie has right before falling asleep in Ben’s arms, is the big idea she’s been searching for all day.

  Leslie feels him kiss her neck and she grins. The Parks Department should buy a telescope and make the old ranger station in Ramsett Park an observatory for stargazing.  


End file.
